


Alea iacta est

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Aquellas tardes de julio lo que creyeron un fracaso más en su vida se convirtió en lo mejor que les podría haber pasado. Porque ¿qué hubiera sucedido si pasaban esos castings? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se hubiesen conocido?Al parecer las mismas que de encontrarse en un conservatorio de Barcelona; porque la suerte está echada.AU en el que no entran en Operación Triunfo pero igualmente se encuentran.





	1. I

No.

No le podía estarle pasando eso. No podía ser real.

Si la suerte existía él era la persona que menos tenía en el mundo.

El año tenía doce meses. Uno con veintiocho días, cuatro con treinta, y siete con treinta y uno. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que justo ese día de ese mes fuera el casting?

Toda su vida había soñado con entrar en Operación Triunfo, programa del que era fanático desde pequeño. Recordaba los días esperando ansioso que llegaran las galas, preguntándole a su madre día tras día cuánto faltaba para la próxima. También se recordaba emocionado durante las noches mirándolas mientras cenaban, más concentrado en la televisión que en la comida de su plato, aunque fuese su favorita. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, era consciente de que realmente a nadie le interesaba mucho verlo, su padre y su hermano probablemente prefirieran cambiar de canal para ver algún programa de fútbol y su madre hubiera estado encantada si la apagaban y compartían una charla amena mientras comían. Pero lo habían hecho por él, porque le brillaban los ojos mientras veía a esos jóvenes en la tele hacer algo que, si bien todavía no lo dimensionaba totalmente, amaba.

Y a pesar de todo eso, cuando por fin volvía aquel programa después de tantos años de no emitirse, los castings en Barcelona eran en julio. EN JULIO. Justo uno de los tres meses en los que se encontraba trabajando en Ibiza.

Julio de 2017 sería el peor mes de su vida. Al menos es lo que él creía hasta entonces.

Su trabajo como botones de un hotel no era para nada el soñado, pero ese verano la idea de ganar dinero antes de comenzar las clases en el conservatorio era más que tentadora. Hacía ya un año que había iniciado sus estudios en la música con todo el apoyo de sus padres, incluyendo el económico, pero no se sentía cómodo haciéndoles cargar con todo a ellos. Fue por eso mismo que intentó conseguir un empleo que al menos le durase todo el verano y, después de desesperarse bastante, lo logró aunque lo odiara. Lo único bueno que sacaba de aquello es que, luego de dos semanas de insistencia constante al pobre de su jefe, consiguió que lo contratara para cantar por las noches allí mismo, como entretenimiento durante la cena o los tragos que podían tomar allí la gente luego. Eso era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba allí, porque además de que le permitía hacer lo que amaba, también le servía a modo de práctica para mejor cada error que pudiera encontrar en sus actuaciones.

Así que, a falta de uno, contaba con dos trabajos que no podía dejar de lado para ir a un casting en el que muy probablemente no quedaría.

Igualmente, con lo cabezota que era, insistió sin lograr su objetivo.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba tan en contra suya.

Pocos días antes del dichoso casting su madre le llamó informándole que su hermano se había lesionado y que deberían operarlo. Susana se cansó de explicarle que no era nada muy grave, que no hacía falta que viaje a Barcelona. Pero si había algo que era Raoul es exagerado, así que lo primero que hizo al colgar es ponerse en contacto con su jefe para que le dé el día. Por lo insistente que había sido el rubio los días anteriores no le creyó que su hermano realmente estuviera en esa situación, pero ante la duda no le quedó otra que otorgárselo exigiéndole que al regresar presentase un certificado médico que lo avale.

Ahora es él quien llamó a su madre y no recibió más que quejas por haberse ya sacado hasta el pasaje.

Al día siguiente Raoul ya estaba allí, en el hospital junto a su hermano antes de que entrara a la operación.

– ¿Mañana no era el casting para el programa ese que te gustaba de pequeño? – lo piensa un momento – ¿Operación Triunfo?

– Sí ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que y? – respondió un poco molesta – Le insististe un montón a tu jefe para que te dejara venir para hacer el casting ¿no vas a ir ahora que estás aquí?

– No me parece el momento mama, Álvaro está internad-

– Pero no lo metas a tu hermano en esto que estará perfectamente mañana, recomponiéndose

– Ya pero mama-

– Nada de peros – le volvió a interrumpir – En un rato te vas a casa a dormir que mañana temprano tu padre te lleva a ese casting.

Raoul estaba a punto de volver a quejarse pero en cuanto miró a su madre a los ojos supo que dijera lo que dijera no podría convencerla de que lo mejor era quedarse allí con ellos, acompañando a Álvaro. Así que, en cuanto su hermano se despertó luego de la operación una vez pasó el efecto de la anestesia, se fue tranquilo a casa, acomodó la ropa que se podría al día siguiente y pensó en qué cantaría en el casting mientras comía algo antes de irse a la cama.

 

 

En otra isla española totalmente diferente, más precisamente en la ciudad de Adeje, un joven moreno de 21 años discutía, medio en broma medio en serio con su hermana mayor.

– Que ya te dije que no Glenda no insistas.

– Pero Ago. Vamos, es tu sueño.

– Da igual irán miles de personas no voy a quedar ni de broma.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Mira si no vas a quedar tú con el pedazo de voz que tienes.

– Que ya sabemos cómo van estos programas, lo que menos les importa es la voz.

– A ver que tampoco es tan así – respondió a su hermano que le devolvió una mirada incrédula – Es verdad que se fijan en otras cosas pero también se fijan en la voz. Dale una oportunidad… Date una oportunidad.

– Ya pero-

– Ago, tienes 21 años…

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué sabes lo que iba a decir?

– Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que dirías y no me gusta un pelo. Entiendo que te preocupes pero debes vivir.

– Serían tres meses encerrado, alejado de ustedes, sin enterarme de nada… no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo.

– Estaríamos bien… Y cualquier cosa importante que pasara te lo dirían, no tienes que preocuparte por esto ya lo hablamos muchas veces. No tiene que impedirte vivir tu vida como tú quieras.

– Pero-

– Ya te vale Agoney, ya basta – esta vez habló seria de verdad haciéndole quedarse callado – Un poco flipado eres también te digo que ya estás hablando como si fueses a entrar en la academia y no has hecho ni el primer casting.

A pesar del tono de su conversación hasta ese entonces, con ese comentario su hermana logró sacarle una enorme carcajada. Como siempre realmente.

– Sé que tienes razón, pero no tengo ganas de verdad…

Ninguno de los hermanos sabía, pero desde la puerta de la cocina, sin que ellos pudieran verla, su madre oía apartada toda la conversación, eligiendo ese momento para entrometerse.

– Agoney hazle caso a tu hermana.

– Ma, de verdad ese casting es una tontería habrá mil más para otras cosas.

– No es ninguna tontería hijo… es una buena oportunidad, ve.

La pausa casi eterna que se creó en ese momento podría haber sido hasta incomoda si los presentes no tuviesen la profunda confianza que existía entre ellos.

– Hijo – lo llamó haciendo que el moreno la mirase a los ojos – Ve, voy a estar bien.

La mirada de su madre era tan sincera y decía tantas cosas sin la necesidad de ponerlo en palabras que supo que su respuesta no podría ser otra. Tenía que darse una oportunidad a sí mismo como le había dicho su hermana.

– Vale, voy a ir.

Y la sonrisa que les inundó a los tres antes y durante el eterno abrazo que compartieron no les cabía en la cara.

 

Ambos pensaron ese día que después, a pesar de algún cambio, todo seguiría igual pero lo que ni Raoul ni Agoney sabían cuando se dejaron convencer era que, gracias a una de las mujeres que más querían, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y ya nada volvería a ser igual.


	2. II

Aquella mañana se presentaba insoportable. Raoul estaba histérico, como nunca antes.

Se despertó una hora antes de que suene la alarma. Bufó, fastidiado porque le pasara eso siempre que algún acontecimiento importante iba a llevarse a cabo en el día, no importa si era por la noche, los nervios siempre hacían que no pudiera dormir bien, y eso siempre era un desencadenante para su mal humor.

Después de levantarse, se dirigió rápidamente al baño, se había despertado con el tiempo justo y si no se daba prisa llegarían tarde. Sólo esperaba que su padre no se retrasara ya que, para su desgracia, el único puntual en aquella familia era él. A veces demasiado, pensaba.

Se vistió con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y se aseó con una velocidad impensada hasta para él mismo. Eso sí, el cabello perfectamente peinado con laca que nunca faltase, aunque lo hiciera demorar más de lo que tenía calculado.

Ese día estaba más acelerado que nunca y tendrá que afrontarlo de ese modo. Pensar que iba a presentarse a un casting tan importante para él sin siquiera haberse preparado lo suficiente lo ponía aún peor. Pero cuando, después de vestirse, llegó a la cocina y no había nadie fue el colmo. Se suponía que alguno de sus padres le prepararía el desayuno así él podría descansar un poco más y alistarse tranquilo.

Ya está, sin desayuno no podría funcionar bien.

Sería el peor día de su vida.

– Buen día hijo – saludó su padre, ingresando en ese instante por la puerta de entrada.

– De buenos no tienen nada.

– ¿Y ese recibimiento?

– Es el único que tengo papa, estoy de mal humor.

– Pero hombre, no te pongas así ¡que hoy es un día importante!

– Ya, y ya es tarde, deberíamos estar saliendo ahora ¿de dónde vienes?

– Del hospital, me he quedado dormido. Menos mal que tu madre me ha despertado a tiempo para venir a buscarte.

– ¿Cómo está Álvaro?

– Ya está bien, en un par de horas estará tocándonos los cojones como siempre.

– Nunca pensé que diría esto pero me alegro – acompaña con una risa.

– Y yo – sonríe antes de preguntar – ¿Vamos?

– ¿No vamos a desayunar antes? – preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Era por eso tanto mal humor?

– Pues claro.

– ¡No me seas exagerado! Te compro algo de camino, vamos que será un largo día – lo tranquilizó – Tú y la comida, no tienes remedio – agregó negando con la cabeza.

Y su padre tenía razón, como casi siempre (a Raoul le gustaba resaltar el casi).

Salieron de casa a las 8am y llegaron una hora después a la cola, el casting comenzaba a las 10 am y creían que, ese tiempo de antelación, sería lo suficiente como para no estar tan atrás y no pasarse el día entero allí. Pero estuvieron muy equivocados, a pesar de haber llegado temprano la cola ya parecía infinita.

Una vez colocados en el final de la cola comenzó a observar el panorama.

La cola, más que una fila era un conjunto de gente acumulada de una manera extraña. Había pequeños grupos, al parecer algunos postulantes habían ido acompañados con amigos o gente con experiencia musical porque ensayaban y se corregían alguna cosa entre ellos. Raoul se sentía solo a pesar de estar con su padre que, aunque era una gran compañía, no era lo mismo que rodearse de gente que entendiera de música y con quien pudiera sentirse más seguro para pedir un consejo sobre su presentación.

Sus nervios aumentaron.

Manolo, su padre, le hablaba pero él contestaba de manera automática, sin prestar ninguna atención a sus palabras. Harto de que lo ignorara y de recibir escuetas o malas contestaciones el mayor fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores dejándolo, ahora sí, completamente solo.

No sabía si de ese modo se sentía más tranquilo o aún más agobiado. Concluyó en que seguir oyendo al resto no le suponía nada positivo y para distraerse nada mejor que las redes sociales. Creía que aquello sólo le serviría a modo de dispersión de sus pensamientos un poco, sólo un poco, negativos pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando, un par de historias de instagram después, vio algo que le cambió la cara iluminándola con una sonrisa.

Su amiga, Belén, había subido una historia allí mismo, en la cola del casting. No dudó ni un instante en enviarle un mensaje intentando ubicarla y así poder pasar esas largas y tortuosas horas de espera con alguien con quien apoyarse mutuamente, comprendiendo lo que el otro sentía.

Luego se lo agradecerá, pero en ese momento no sabe si ensayar con ella lo ayudaba o le ponía aún más nervioso de lo que se levantó esa mañana. Practicaron todo lo que pudieron intentando no molestar al resto de aspirantes que también ensayaban a su lado, cada uno muy enfrascado en sus propias actuaciones. No pudo evitar oír alguna que otra voz de los presentes y, aunque confiaba mucho en sí mismo, su esperanza de poder ingresar en la academia disminuyó. Había mucha gente muy talentosa, y sólo en una ciudad de todas en las que se estaba haciendo el casting. Ahora que lo dimensionaba, estaba aterrado. Pero sabía que igualmente debía dar lo mejor que tenía, iba a intentar todo lo que pudiera porque, como le gustaba decir a su madre, a cabezón no le ganaba nadie.

Comienza el casting y sentía que se desmayaba. El calor sumado a los nervios no eran una buena combinación.

Con el pasar de las horas se fue tranquilizando. Vio de todo, voces increíbles que eran rechazadas y voces promedio, y hasta malas, que eran elegidas. Ya no sabía qué esperar y ante eso, prefirió relajarse y al menos disfrutar de la experiencia.

Llegó el turno de Belén y él estaba igual o hasta más emocionado que ella. Pero la hacen cantar tres canciones y se le hizo eterno, creía que quedaría porque ya ha visto como a otros a quienes les pusieron la pegatina les pedían que canten varias canciones. Se equivoca, a mitad de la tercera la cortan diciéndole que muchas gracias, pero que no contarían con ella.

Tiene que ser una broma, pensó, con el vozarrón que tiene su amiga.

No le da tiempo a pensar mucho más en eso porque llega su turno.

Avanzó, tan nervioso que sentía que estaba moviéndose por simple inercia, pero ya no era consciente plenamente de sus actos. Saludó amablemente mientras tomaba el micrófono y comienza a cantar. En su cabeza no había nada, sólo estaba enfocado en hacerlo lo mejor que pudiese.

Canta que había decidido la noche anterior que fuera la primera canción. Somewhere Over the Rainbow fue entonada por el rubio hasta que uno de los productores le pidió que cante otra canción. Lo pensó un instante, pero no lo dudó mucho, Catch & Release era la segunda canción en la lista que se había preparado. Canta el estribillo pero cuando comenzó con la siguiente estrofa enseguida vio avanzar hacia él al mismo productor que le había pedido un nuevo tema. Cuando lo vio llegar a él y colocarle la pegatina con el número de postulante en ella no pudo contenerse y una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

En ese instante era la persona más feliz del mundo, que alguien se atreviera a contradecirlo.

Cuando se alejó de aquella zona, se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba su padre quien lo esperaba ansioso por saber el resultado. Corrió desesperado hasta él y, cuando lo tuvo en frente, lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo, de esos que roban la respiración.

– Lo hice papa, lo hice – soltó en medio de carcajadas.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo.

Y eso lo hizo aún más feliz si era posible en ese momento. Porque estar un paso más cerca de entrar a un programa que con seis años lloraba porque vuelva no era nada comparado con el brillo en la mirada de su padre en ese momento, reflejando el enorme orgullo que sentía por él.

Esa misma tarde tuvo que ponerse en contacto con su jefe, necesitaba pedirle un nuevo día libre ya que, a la tarde siguiente, debía acudir al segundo casting. Para su grata sorpresa, se alegraron por él y aceptaron de inmediato de buena manera. Después de que le costase tanto que lo dejaran ir se le hizo muy extraño, pero no se lo cuestionó demasiado y lo aceptó con gusto.

Después de pasar horas en aquel lugar, él y Manolo arribaron al hospital apenas entrada la noche, subieron hasta la planta en la que se hallaba ingresado el futbolista y les contaron la noticia a él y Susana felices. Como era de esperarse su reacción no fue otra que de alegría absoluta, felicitando al menor como si ya hubiese quedado definitivamente, cosa que tuvo que reiterar repetidas veces que no era cierta.

Esa noche, cuando por fin regresaron a casa luego de haber cenado algo por ahí, se duchó intentando librar tensiones sin éxito. Envuelto en una toalla apenas llegó a ponerse algo de ropa interior, estaba muy cansado y toda la adrenalina del día le había disminuido de repente, dejándolo en modo automático. No sabe cómo pero pudo llegar a su cama y en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y contra todo pronóstico, se durmió rápidamente.

Con el nuevo día también llegaron los nuevos nervios. Esta vez Raoul estaba menos histérico, aunque la ansiedad lo carcomiese. Sabía un poco más que esperarse y ya podría estar más suelto, pero la presión de no equivocarse para poder superar una nueva etapa seguía allí.

Esta vez el casting no se llevaba a cabo en la calle si no en un auditorio. Las horas desde que se despertó hasta que ingresó se le pasaron volando, tal vez el estar distraído repasando una y otra vez en voz baja su canción en algo había influido.

Su padre nuevamente lo había acompañado. Probablemente, pensaba su hijo, el hecho de que él también había soñado con cantar en su momento pero no se lo hubiesen permitido tenía mucho que ver en la actitud que mostraba frente a los deseos de su hijo por ser artista. Siempre lo habían apoyado, él y su madre, permitiéndole soñar y ayudándolo para cumplirlos.

Tuvo que ingresar sólo al segundo casting y estaba más nervioso que nunca pero eso no le impedía estar concentrado. Estaba super enfocado en lo que haría.

Llegó su turno de pasar al escenario y, como siempre que estaba sobre uno, se soltó totalmente pudiendo demostrar lo que mejor sabía hacer. Primero, tuvo que presentare, momento en el que titubeó un poco pero pudo arreglárselas perfectamente y cuando por fin lo hicieron cantar se sintió más seguro que nunca desde que había empezado toda aquella locura. Comenzó cantando Broken Vow, una canción que le gustaba mucho y sabía que le iba muy bien a su voz, cuando le cortaron pidiéndole otra repitió Catch & Release del primer casting, no iba a arriesgarse mucho ahora, ya tendría tiempo para eso si entraba.

Bajó de allí un poco inseguro, lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo pero tenía claro que eso podía no ser suficiente. Esperó ansioso, comiéndose las uñas, un mal hábito que estaba intentando abandonar sin éxito. Esta vez, el tiempo se le antojó eterno, pero finalmente el momento llegó. Llamaron a diez de los aspirantes, entre los que se encontraba él mismo, y les pidieron que se colocaran sobre el escenario en hilera mirando hacia el frente. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Después de unos minutos, lo nombraron junto a otra compañera pidiéndoles que den un paso al frente. No sabía que significaba aquello y las piernas le temblaban de los nervios. Hasta que un alivio enorme lo inundó al oír que seguían en el casting. Y ahí fue cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sentía una felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo, necesitaba compartirla. Así que, ni bien salió de aquel escenario lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre, desesperado por contarle las buenas noticias.

Llorando, “como siempre” diría su hermano, le contó a Susana que había podido superar esa etapa y tendría que volver para la siguiente. Le estaba tan agradecido por haberle insistido para que vaya el día anterior. Nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Aunque en ese momento todavía no fuera consciente de la dimensión de aquella decisión.


	3. III

Después de tanta espera los últimos días de julio llegaron y con eso el día del casting.

Agoney no había ido a muchos en su vida pero los pocos a los que concurrió fueron suficientes para acostumbrarse a ser rechazado, al parecer lo que hacía no era suficiente y la verdad que a él mismo tampoco lo creía. Si no eran casting eran pruebas para algún trabajo, siempre cantando obviamente porque no se veía haciendo otra cosa, aunque en ese caso sí hubiese tenido un poco más de suerte en alguna que otra. En ese momento su trabajo como cantante en un barco y algunas noches en un famoso hotel de Tenerife era el fruto de una de aquellas veces.

La mañana previa al casting había sido tranquila, desayunando con su familia y contándoles entusiasmado qué cantaría en la presentación. Sólo recibió aliento y cariño por parte de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Hasta su perrita, Bambi, parecía saber que ese era un día especial, importante, porque no se despegaba de sus pies ni un momento acompañándolo alrededor de toda la casa mientras se alistaba para salir. Necesitaba apoyo y en esa casa era de las cosas que siempre había para dar.

Decidió, un poco a último momento, que iría solo. No quería que nadie lo acompañara pues creía que eso lo haría ponerse nervioso. Llegó temprano y la fila era menos extensa de lo que esperaba y toda la tranquilidad que lo había inundado desde aquella tarde en la que decidiese participar se esfumó en cuanto veía que cada vez quedaban menos aspirantes frente a él, lo que significaba que el momento en el que tendría que cantar estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando tan solo quedaban dos personas delante hizo un gran esfuerzo para mentalizarse. No quería cagarla y no tenía buenas experiencias con los nervios, le eran bastante traicioneros. _No pasa nada, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien,_ se repitió una y otra vez intentando tranquilizarse.

Llegó su turno y, luego de una profunda respiración, entonó _What´s Up_ de 4 Non Blondes. Le pidieron una más, algo en español, y _Lo saben mis zapatos_ fue la primera canción que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Pero no hicieron falta más de dos versos que lo interrumpieron al ponerle la pegatina.

La felicidad le desbordaba del cuerpo. Era la primera vez que confiaba en sí mismo plenamente, creyendo que las cosas reamente podían ir a su favor. Y estaba saliendo bien. Sólo era el comienzo, pero era uno muy bueno.

Llamó a su familia cuanto antes pudo contándoles la buena nueva, pidiéndoles por favor que no se ilusionen de más porque si no él también lo haría y, si bien se tenía confianza, prefería tomar las cosas con calma para no llevarse una dolorosa ostia después. Regresó a casa en cuanto terminó con algún papeleo requerido y después de cenar con su familia contándoles todo con más detalles de los necesarios debido a la emoción quiso irse rápido a la cama. Como un niño la noche de navidad sentía que cuanto más temprano se durmiera más rápido se le pasarían las horas hasta el día siguiente donde transcurriría la segunda prueba.

Y así fue. Increíblemente no le costó conciliar el sueño y en cuanto quiso acordarse la alarma de su móvil sonaba a todo volumen en su habitación. Aquella canción genérica de su teléfono que tanto odiaba se le antojó la mejor música que había oído nunca ya que anunciaba el comienzo del que esperaba fuera un gran día. Ni siquiera le dieron ganas de presionar el botón de posponer como lo hacía cada día para quedarse en la cama aunque sea cinco minutos más. Fue inesperado hasta para su madre que, al entrar para despertarlo como hacía siempre, se lo encontró ya de pie rebuscando entre la ropa de su armario la más adecuada para aquella ocasión. Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la adorable imagen de su hijo despeinado revolviendo su armario desesperado y aquello fue suficiente para que el moreno se percatara de su presencia, girándose completamente le devolvió una sonrisa, de esas que iluminan, y su madre retrocedió negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía dejándolo solo para que pudiera prepararse.

No hicieron falta palabras, con sólo mirarse comprendieron todo. De aquella mañana Agoney jamás olvidaría la ilusión en los ojos de la mujer que le dio la vida, reflejando la felicidad por ver el entusiasmo que él tenía al arriesgarse por primera vez a cumplir su sueño. Y, sin saberlo, con esa simple mirada, le había transmitido la confianza y seguridad suficientes para enfrentarse a todo lo que pudiera venir.

A la hora indicada, algo raro en él que solía llegar tarde siempre, llegó a la segunda prueba. Se entretuvo con algunas charlas que les dieron a todos los aspirantes mientras la hora de comenzar con las pruebas llegaba. El tiempo parecía estirarse más que nunca, haciéndose eterno. Pero finalmente el momento llegó, oyó su nombre resonar en la gran sala en la que esperaba pacientemente su turno y se dirigió hacia el escenario.

Se presentó brevemente, con la mayor seguridad posible intentando no trabarse como normalmente hacía. Por suerte no le hicieron más que una pregunta y rápidamente comenzó a entonar _S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse_ y como segundo tema _Somebody to love_ de una de sus bandas preferidas.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que le quedará grabado como un gran borrón en su mente.

Espera en una hilera con el resto de postulantes y su número de casting es el único que mencionan. _Ya está_ piensa, _me voy a casa_. Y sí que lo hizo, unas horas más tarde y con la certeza de que debería realizar un nuevo casting, esta vez en Barcelona. Había superado una nueva etapa, eso ya era mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

En ese momento no tenía idea de todo lo que aquella ciudad tenía preparado para él, aunque eso fuera mucho más adelante. O no tanto.

En cuanto llegó a casa todo fue una fiesta. Su familia lo recibió felicitándolo como si ya hubiese quedado en el programa y, aunque el insistía en que todavía no estaba nada dicho, ellos no se cansaban de decirle que estaban seguros de que quedaría. Tenía un presentimiento, repetía incansablemente su madre.

Esa mismo noche conciliar el sueño se le hizo incluso más complicado que la noche anterior al casting, agradecía enormemente no tener que trabajar al día siguiente. Ya no había nervios, por lo menos a lo que el futuro inmediato respecta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la infinidad de “y si” que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Sobre todo el que le atormentaba desde antes de decidir intentarlo.

Si quedaba ¿cómo haría para estar 3 meses aislado sin saber nada de su madre?

Sabía que todavía no era momento de pensar en aquello, se repetía hasta el cansancio una y otra vez, que primero tenía que esperar a que los problemas llegasen y ahí preocuparse. O como decía su madre, ocuparse. Así que, usando todas las técnicas posibles que nunca funcionaban con su insomnio logró dormirse después de horas.

Los días que siguieron no fueron fáciles. Era consciente de que tenía que esperar unos meses, hasta septiembre para ser exactos, pero la ansiedad iba a terminar con él. Quería terminar ya con todo aquello, quedara o no quería que pasara de una vez toda esa fase de incertidumbre.

Dos días antes del tercer casting llegó finalmente el momento de viajar a Barcelona.

Estaba aterrado. No por lo que iba a pasar allí si no por el hecho de volar. Los aviones no le gustaban nada, le ponían nervioso y hasta le llegaban a revolver el estómago. Pero estaba tan centrado en las ganas que tenía ya de estar allí que no lo sintió para nada como todos los otros viajes que había hecho.

Antes de subirse al avión toda su familia fue a despedirse de Agoney al aeropuerto aunque ya lo habían hecho anteriormente en la casa, querían pasar la mayor parte de tiempo juntos a pesar de que no serían demasiados días los que se ausentaría esta vez.

Cuando aterrizó por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Se planteó que, en cuanto pusiera un pie en Barcelona, dejaría de pensar en todo lo que le atormentaba y se centraría en hacer de la mejor manera posible lo que mejor sabía hacer: cantar.

Mientras esperaba junto a la cinta por la aparición de sus maletas, en otro lado de la ciudad un pequeño rubio estaba llegando al hotel que la organización del programa les puso a todos los postulantes, incluso los que provenían de aquella. El mismo que sería el culpable de que las cosas no vayan tan bien como el canario imaginaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar y encima volver con un capitulo un tanto aburrido, estuve de vacaciones y después con unos problemitas con el word pero ya todo solucionado así para el próximo no pasará tanto tiempo, lo prometo. Ya se viene lo más entretenido.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> La idea es subir todos los sábados o domingos pero soy una persona un poco inconstante así que ténganme paciencia.  
> Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
